The Werewolves of Team Rainbow
by Daddy Bandit
Summary: The world was going to shit. It all started with one mission for team Rainbow. A team to defend a hostage was sent out, Rook, Jäger, Mute, Smoke, and Vigil. Little did they know what would happen.


Rainbow Six: Siege Werewolf Alternate Universe The Wolves of Team Rainbow

Title: The Wolves of Team Rainbow - The World Was Going To Shit

Fandom: Rainbow Six: Siege

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the owners of Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Siege for the characters and places belong to them and not me. However this fan fiction is mine as well as any possible original characters involved in this fan fiction. No money is made with this, but reviews are appreciated.

Warnings: Gore, Fluff, Shounen-ai

Main Pairings: Jäger and Bandit, Smoke and Mute, Rook and Blitz, Doc and Jackal, Monty and Thatcher, as well as possible pairings added in the future of the fic

Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Siege Characters: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier, Marius "Jäger" Streicher, James "Smoke" Porter, Mark "Mute" Chandar, Julien "Rook" Nizan, Elias "Blitz" Kötz, Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez, Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Mike "Thatcher" Baker, Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa

Summary: The world was going to shit. It all started with one mission for team Rainbow. A team to defend a hostage was sent out, Rook, Jäger, Mute, Smoke, and Vigil. Little did they know what would happen.

 **The Wolves of Team Rainbow**

 _The World Was Going to Shit_

The mission was going well, the numbers of each wave of White Masks were growing smaller and smaller. Smoke smiled underneath of his mask. "Looks like We'll all be goin' home in one piece." The agreement between the operators was silent as the gunfire continued, Smoke the only one to use a shotgun in such a close quarters room. The bag that held Rook's trauma plates lie on the floor somewhere, empty with each operator using one. Mute's signal disruptors next to the walls and doorways, preventing droning and breaching. Jägers ADS were placed on the walls near doorways and on the floor near the hostage, zapping any grenades and flashbangs out of the air. Vigil, the quietest of them all had left the room with the hostage, signaling that he would flank the White Masks.

A bullet hit the hostage, causing the man groan in pain and double over in pain. Jäger frowned, running over to make sure the hostage was alright, confident in the skills of his team to keep him safe. "Let's get you fixed up, Ja?" Of course, he noticed something was wrong when the hostage growled, the sound sending chills through the Germans body. The wave of White Masks had ended and his team mates had barricaded the doors, Vigil making his return with a smear of blood on his mask. Jäger was frozen, watching in fear as the hostage began to change. The growling had become louder now, bringing the attention of those in the room, their celebrations halting at the chilling sound. Soon, the sound of snapping and popping filled the room, all of it coming from the man they were protecting. The jaw was suddenly thrust forward, wrenching a mix between a scream and a growl from the man, forming the muzzle of a canine.The transformation sounded painful, each member of the team completely frozen, eyes glued to the man turning beast. The beast towered over all of them, saliva dripping down from the open muzzle before it lifted it's face towards the sky and howled. The unsettling sound seeming to make them all a bit more aware of what just happened. A man just turned into a werewolf, right in front of them all.

Jäger, the one closest to the beast, reacted the fastest and scrambled for his pistol, hoping to shoot the monster. He was too late though. Just as he aimed in, the werewolf pounced, it's teeth digging into the Germans shoulder, shredding the flesh easily. Somewhere in the fall from being pounced on by the monster, Jägers helmet had broken, revealing a widened eye as he screamed in pain and terror, tears soaking the balaclava he wore. The trauma plate Rook had given him was doing its job, preventing the sharp claws from digging into the Germans stomach. Rook ran to aid his friend, his gun tossed to the side as he clawed at the back of the werewolf. "Get off of him, you monster!" The Frenchman screamed, instantly regretting his decision as the werewolf turned to look at him, an ear twitching at the word 'Monster'. It growled, raising a clawed hand before it swung at Rook, easily sending the man flying. Rook didn't even try to get back up, the wind knocked out of him and his cheek bleeding heavily from the claw marks. Jäger had stopped screaming, presumably passed out from the pain and blood loss. Mute, shaking miserably, aimed his weapon at the werewolf and pulled the trigger, a bullet going directly into the monsters side.

The werewolf didn't take it too kindly, a howl of outrage and pain filled the room before it attacked Mute, its claws digging into the British mans side. The screams of his team mates made Vigil jump into action, his knife going directly into the back of the werewolf, grabbing its attention. The silent man frowned underneath of his ballistic mask, slowly starting to back away now that he realized his mistake. The werewolf stood to its full height, towering over Vigil before it raised a clawed hand, swiping downwards. Vigil fell to the floor, his mask hitting the floor before his body did. He landed face down, blood pooling on the floor below him. This time, Smoke managed to break free of the fear that had held him still and raised his shotgun. "Alright, ya fat bastard. No one gets away with hurtin' my team. Not if I can help it." The werewolf turned and looked at Smoke, snarling loudly as it stepped towards the Brit. Smoke squeezed the trigger, the body of the werewolf falling to the floor with a loud thud. He sighed quietly, bringing up coms with base. "Requesting immediate Evac. Four operators down, still breathing."

Smoke looked around at the chaos, the bodies of White Masks, the werewolf, and his unconscious team made him feel sick. It was too much, he hoped everyone would be fine seeing as how it would be a shame to lose four great operators today. Especially to the one they had protect.

The evac couldn't have arrived any later, Smokes gloved hands covered in the blood of his fallen team mates. "Hurry your arses up! I don't know how much longer that they can hold on!" This caused the medical team to rush towards the fallen quicker, getting them ready for evac to the nearest trauma unit.


End file.
